Descent Into Darkness
by Oddyesy
Summary: Mia becomes darker and more depressed day after day after Isaac rejects her. How will this affect the team?
1. Love is a Flighty Thing

**Hey guys. Tutien here. I'm actually a brand new writer. This is my first fic, something I kinda let loose in class when I had free time. This is not my best writing, but you know. I might continue this, I don't know. So you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot does.**

**Yeah. This is a pretty short.. but my chapters will get longer.**

* * *

As he rolled away from his enemy's attack, he could feel the serpent's dark power sap his own. The young man let out a cry: "Flint!" He struck his opponent down as his sword started to glow yellow, imbuing his sword with the powers of Earth. The red headed Mars adept struck the Dark Serpent with a powerful blast of Eruption, causing the dark scaled reptile to reel back in pain. Isaac followed up with a Spire, piercing the snake though its body. Ivan cast a Ward on Isaac as he advanced toward the serpent, preparing to chop off its head. As Isaac prepared to do so, his sword let out a howl, summoning a giant meteor to slam down on Amila's cursed protector. Mia cast a Glacier to freeze the serpent in its place, letting Ivan unleash a devastating Shine Plasma to decimate the black, shiny, serpent. The four young adepts flopped on the ground, exhausted from their tiring fight with what might have as well been one of their most powerful opponents. Soon they got up and trudged off towards the town. They came into town to a warm welcome from its residents, grateful that the fearsome beast no longer resided over them.

Late at night, Mia tried her hardest to keep her footsteps as soft as possible as she made her way to Isaac's room. She needed to tell him something important before something big claimed their lives. She woke him up, sitting on his bed as she did. He woke up groggily, annoyed that someone would wake him up at this time of night.

"Isaac," she whispered softly, "I need to tell you something. It's important." Isaac slowly sat up, becoming more aware of his surroundings. "Over our journey, I've developed some feelings for you, and I want to know if you return them." Isaac digested this information, bewildered. He thought it over many times, taking long enough to scare Mia, and after she had shaken him many times, he replied slowly. "Well.. I do have feelings for you, but only as a friend." Mia had felt so immensely happy at that first part, but as he continued with his sentence, it was clear to her that he was not looking for a relationship, and she felt tears sting her eyes.

What she did next surprised her. She kissed Isaac full on, with so much raw passion, and she felt him hesitate. After a minute, she backed away sheepishly and left Isaac to his room, running down the hall. She didn't care if she woke anybody up, she was in too much pain. She should have known, by the way he talked about Jenna, that she was not who he was looking for. That she would be rejected. She felt jealous of Jenna, knowing that she had all of Isaac's love.

The next day, Garet and Ivan bombarded Mia with questions about her mood. "Why are you so sad?" "You look like you've been crying." "Are you crying because you want the "D" from someone and they won't let you have it?" Ivan asked, winking at Isaac. That earned him a slap, a mace to the body, and a Glacier. All throughout their long walk to find Felix and his company, Isaac felt guilty inside, that he was the cause of Mia's questions and her pain. He especially cringed at Ivan's question, feeling bad for the boy, because he had been frozen and left behind. He caught up soon, after the sun had melted the ice. He kept quiet the rest of the day. They soon reached Contigo, and went out to eat and gather supplies and prepare for their next big challenge: the Jupiter Lighthouse.

* * *

**So? Did I do at least a mediocre job, or did I fail completely? Let me know! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Tutien**** out.**


	2. The Reunion

**Hey there guys. This chapter is a bit shorter, although I said my chapters would be longer.. but that's okay. there's still way more to this story for me to be able to have longer chapters on. So have fun reading this! You guys already have the disclaimer. But just in case;  
**

**Thanks Meatsnacks and Droory for the review. And thanks to Droory even more for the constructive criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden sun, Camelot, or Nintendo. If I did, I'd be playing Nintendo Land all day.  
**

* * *

All throughout the Jupiter Lighthouse, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan noticed Mia's mood becoming increasingly worse. Her turquoise eyes glared at all of them, especially Isaac, who got an especially cold stare when she looked at him. They also noticed that she yelled at everyone, and her psynergy seemed just a bit weaker than what it should have been.

Isaac started feeling woozy about midway up the lighthouse, asking Mia to help him along the lighthouse when suddenly he heard something collapse. Mia was balancing precariously on a ledge below, Garet grasping the ledge for all it was worth. Isaac and Ivan yelled at Mia, trying to encourage her to pull Garet up. She tried to pull him up, but to no avail. "How much have you been eating, Garet?" Mia asked, sweating under Garet's weight. Garet replied with an indignant "What, I was saving up energy for the lighthouse!" She then heard Isaac yell, and her blood ran cold.

Agatio and Karst stood on the platform, doing battle with Isaac and duo weaved and dodged the Proxians' attacks, countering with their own psynergy. Soon Ivan was overpowered and knocked out, and as Isaac rushed to help him, Agatio sent a powerful, fiery dragon their way, knocking Isaac out. Agatio started muttering about incompetent warriors and Saturos and Menardi, probably wondering about how they had defeated them.

Meanwhile, Felix and his party had come through a doorway nearby, and Sheba, hearing Karst and Agatio discuss killing Isaac and Ivan, told Jenna, and upon hearing this, exclaimed, "No they aren't! I'm not about to let that happen!" The party stormed towards the Proxian duo, trying to dissuade them from killing Isaac and Ivan. Minutes later, Karst decided to spare Ivan and Isaac. But now she was asking for something else. "Take the Mars Star, Felix," Karst commanded, "or we'll be forced to make you!"

Isaac slowly came to, hearing people argue around him. "We'll be forced to make you!" was the first thing he heard, and quickly remembered where he was. Then he heard Felix grumble. "Fine, I'll take the Mars Star." "I don't know why, but I trust you. Here. Take it." This statement from Isaac startled everyone. They didn't expect him to be awake right now, much less agree to give Felix the Mars Star. He handed it to Felix and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Waking up to powerful bouts of fire psynergy running through him, Isaac slowly opened his eyes to see Jenna, looking at him with a concerned face. He broke into a huge smile, pulling her down into a hug. "Argh!" Isaac cried out from the various aches in his body. "Just lay down, ok?" "Fine." Jenna looked up worriedly at the lighthouse aerie. She saw Piers and Felix trying to keep up with Karst and Agatio. "You stay here. I'll go and help them." "Alright." Mia was called over to heal Isaac while Jenna sprinted to the aerie to help Felix and Piers. The battle with Karst and Agatio had taken a huge toll on Isaac, and Isaac promptly fell asleep. Mia brushed his hair away from his face and looked at his peaceful form, his chest rising with every breath. Mia surveyed the scene atop the lighthouse. She could see that, with Jenna, Piers and Felix were faring much better against Agatio and Karst. Sheba arrived at the aerie a few minutes later, helping to defeat Karst and Agatio. Karst and Agatio were soon on their knees, panting raggedly, waiting for Felix to ignite the Jupiter Lighthouse.

Felix threw the star into the well. The beacon was lit with a beautiful array of purples. Ivan and Sheba immediately felt rejuvenated, while Felix and Isaac felt substantially weaker. This did nothing to help Isaac. He leaned on Mia for support while she ran some Pure Plys through him. Isaac's team walked up to the aerie. Isaac confronted Felix, having more than a mouthful to say. But all he said was "Meet me back in Contigo. We'll discuss this there." Felix finalized this by saying, "Fine. I'll see you there.**"**

* * *

**Yeah. So tell me how I did, cause I need to know lots to make this story better. And I mean a lot. Constructive criticism is still appreciated. and Droory, I know my paragraphs are still a little long, but I'll fix that. **

**Tutien out.  
**


	3. The Reason for the Beacons

**Well, here's another chapter. Happy New Years, even if it is a bit belated. Thanks Droory and Deathhappens, for your constructive criticism. Droory, I tried what you said would help and.. my paragraphs are a lot shorter now. Thanks. Anyways, to the story! And Death, I changed the name, although it's a little lacking in the creativity department (319 hits in search). I also noticed a little discrepancy in the first chapter. Let's see if you guys can find it.  
**

* * *

"I missed you so much, Isaac!" Jenna sobbed into his shirt. Isaac squeezed her closer to comfort her, to let her know that from now on he would always be there with her.

Mia watched Jenna and Isaac with jealousy and envy. She wished that she was in Isaac's arms instead of Jenna. She did not understand why Isaac would pick Jenna over her. She sat there and looked at Jenna and Isaac's reunion with sadness while she pondered what he saw in Jenna that she herself didn't have.

Felix watched his sister jump at Isaac as they walked in the door. As much as he missed Isaac, a few months, years actually, without him didn't kill him, unlike Jenna here. He looked around at the rest of Isaac's team. He saw a scrawny boy, a blue haired girl, and Garet. Garet and the boy looked reasonably calm, but one glance at the blue haired girl showed that she was looking at Jenna with a look of longing and sadness. He made sure to keep an eye on her.

"Alright, everybody!" Isaac barked, having gotten Jenna off of him. "Let's get down to business." "First of all, this is Garet, Ivan and Mia." Isaac waved his hands toward his team. "I'm Isaac. What about your guys, Felix?"

"I'm Felix, and these are Jenna, Sheba, and Piers," came the gruff reply.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I could have guessed about Jenna from the way Isaac talks about her." This earned a blush from Jenna and a glare from Felix to Isaac.

"Ok, Felix. You'd better have a good reason for doing this," Isaac stated.

"Oh, you bet we do. Once we freed Piers from his little Madran cell, we met him in Kibombo again. He agreed to join us in our quest, but he really wanted to know what was going on in Lemuria, so-"

Isaac's eyes grew wide. He cut off Felix. "Piers is from Lemuria? Oh Venus. Please, take us back there sometime soon, please."

Felix, confused by Isaac's response, looked at Isaac's team. They wore, more or less, the same expression as Isaac, their eyes wide open. "Explain to me why you guys are so surprised."

"Well, after Isaac here won Colosso, Lord Babi wanted to talk to us about this Lemuria. He wanted us to find it and bring him back a draught," Garet explained.

Piers' seemed to tense up at this information. "Is this the man that stole almost all of our draught all those many years ago?"

"He stole it?"

"Yes," Piers exclaimed heatedly. "He stole that draught centuries ago, and in the process of stealing it, he left his friend there. I would be looking like a teenager by now if it wasn't for him!"

"That's ok, Piers. Looking twenty years older isn't that much of a big deal. Babi's dead, anyways." Piers shot Felix a dirty glance. It was obviously a big deal to look very young in Lemuria.

"What? No, it can't be! That draught had to have sustained him for at least a year," Mia exclaimed.

"That's ok, Mia," Isaac said. "That gives us more time to work things out with Felix. Now, um.. why exactly are you doing this?"

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely cut off, in Lemuria, we met with King Hydros. He showed us a map from ancient times with a map we'd find today. We discovered that Weyward was withering away without the power of Alchemy to sustain it. That's why we're doing this."

"Wow.. So we were the bad guys all along?" Isaac asked.

"Pretty much."

Mia's face fell. She had always been taught that the lighthouses should never have been lit, and she would have done anything to stop Alex from his madness. Now she understood why he had done this.

"He just wanted to help the world as much as I do. I can't believe I thought he was evil," Mia said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Woah, that's not true, Mia! If we had known this, we'd have been helping them, and if we were really trying to hinder the world, would we have helped Hsu, Lord Babi," Piers wrinkled his nose at this, "or helped that ship with the Kraken on it? What about Kolima or Imil?"

"Yeah.. I guess that counts for something. Thanks for reassuring me, Isaac." She felt better about being an unintentional bad person, but one thing kept nagging at her. "Then.. we killed Menardi and Saturos for nothing?"

"Actually, I think we were better off without them," Kraden said. "They were just a bunch of brutes. All brawn and people of very little brain, although they could be very clever at times."

"Well, Felix," Isaac started. "I know one thing. Even though it goes against every single teaching that we learned back in Vale, I'm going to help you light the lighthouses."

* * *

**Well, this is still a short chapter, but they're getting longer. I cut it off here because I thought it was a good place to stop. I will see you guys next time, but school is starting up again so my chapters will be taking about the same time to come out. **

**Tutien out.**


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

**Hey there. It's been a long time since my last chapter, I'm so sorry for the wait. Studying for the SATs takes a huge chunk of time out of me. Thanks to s3901 for their odd little comment, and Droory for sticking to this story. Maybe my future writings will improve greatly. ****This chapter is also longer, like I said it would be.** Also, has anyone found the little discrepancy in chapter 1 yet? You guys can read the story now.

* * *

Soon after they sold Isaac's boat, they met at the inlet with Hama. She showed them the wings that the villagers had fastened onto Piers' boat. It was an impressive thing, stretching to over 40 feet. As they boarded the ship, Piers showed the newcomers their sparsely furnished cabins. They all settled in, preparing for a long ride to Yallam.

The next few days were dreary, with grey clouds and a light drizzle. Few monsters decided to attack them, so Piers set the ship in a straight course and went downstairs into the living room.

The fire bathed the room in an orange glow. Felix looked at everyone there. Mia had excused herself to her room, but the thing that Felix noticed the most was that Isaac and Jenna were suspiciously absent from the room.

Mia was walking down the hall, towards her room, when she heard Isaac's voice coming from Jenna's room. She stopped and listened.

"You know, Mia told me that she had feelings for me the other day. Maybe I should go with her instead of you," Isaac chuckled. "Ow! C'mon, Jenna, I was kidding."

"Shut up, you woma-"

Jenna was suddenly silenced, and Felix, right nearby, whispered, "What do you think Isaac did?"

Mia yelped and Felix was pulled onto his face by a tendril of water. Felix got back up, holding his nose.

"Damn it, Mia, be quiet!"

Felix suddenly slammed on the door. "JENNA! LET ME IN! I HAVE A NOSEBLEED! C'MON! OPEN UP!"

"Will you wait, Felix?" Jenna yelled as she opened the door.

Felix, giving no response, barged in rudely, trying to find Isaac under the pretense of finding anything to plug up his nose. He checked in the cabinet, in the closet, and in the bathroom. He cursed under his breath.

_I was sure he was here._

Jenna interrupted him. "Let me see your nose."  
Felix let his hands fall to his sides, revealing his nose.

"Just let me heal it, Felix."

"No need, Jenna." Felix declined.

He glanced around the room, looking for anything suspicious.

_But wait, the bed. It looks lumpy._

Jenna watched as Felix found a towel and walked toward her bed, her heartbeat quickening. After Felix had sat for for five seconds, Jenna started yelling.

"Stop it! Get off my bed!"

"Why?" Felix asked.

"Do it!"

"Nope."

Mia watched in amusement as Jenna held a fireball dangerously close to Felix's brown hair.

"Ok, ok." As he got off, Jenna lifted up the mattress, and a disheveled Isaac climbed out, gasping for air.

"Get out here, Isaac," Felix said.

"Ok, fine, but I'll be back!"

As Isaac left the room with Felix, the older man hit Isaac in the back of his head. Before he closed the door, he turned to Jenna. He gave her a coy smile and closed the door on a fuming Jenna and laughing Mia.

Later that day, the men on the ship started to fish for their food. Garet was feeling particularly lazy today, so he called every single djinn over to him.

"Okay guys, Fizz and Sleet'll dive into the sea around us and look for the biggest fish they can find. You guys tell the Jupiter and Mercury djinn so they can help you bring it up here, and we'll decide to do whatever we want."

The djinn set off to work while the little Venus and Mars djinn hopped off and started wrestling with each other.

The other people on the boat glanced at Garet loafing around, wanting to smack him into obedience.

Garet sat and watched the djinn as they worked. A small djinni, barely the size of Garet's palm, spoke to him.

"Hey, mister!" It spoke in its high, squeaky voice. "We found a fish."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get it!"

The djinni went off to get the other Jupiter and Mercury djinn, alerting them to the presence of a fish.

Soon one of the biggest fish anyone had seen lay on the deck. It was easily a few feet longer than Garet, all covered in shiny, black scales. They all voted to fry it, but before they hauled it off Isaac stopped them. He bent down and pulled out a familiar figure from the mouth of the fish.

"Alex?" They all cried in unison.

His face was blue and purple, his blue hair wet, telling of his time in the sea. Mia ran her healing powers through him while Isaac and Garet dragged the fish off to be fried and eaten, for they didn't like Alex, and they didn't want to see him.

In the kitchen, Isaac, Garet, and Piers silently prepared the fish. As they got ready to take the bones out, Jenna strolled in casually.

"Keep the bones in. It'll taste better. Just season it and fry it."

The men didn't doubt her for a second, because living by herself had trained her in many things, cooking included.

Jenna sat there, watching Isaac work, his muscles bulging.

"So," she finally said. "You don't like Alex, it seems."

"Why should I," Isaac grunted, "When he kidnapped you and Kraden and stole the Elemental Stars?"

Garet nodded.

He's not all that bad," Jenna countered. "He helped us."

"What about Saturos and Menardi?" This shut Jenna up.

While dinner was being prepared, Alex woke up to the delicious smell of frying fish. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Mia sitting there.

"Hey, Alex!" Mia exclaimed brightly. "Hey! Alex is awake!"

The room was soon crowded with people eager to talk to Alex, Garet being the first.

"How'd you get stuck in the sea?"

Alex's face puckered up.

"Well, my ship broke down so I was stranded at sea, and I saw your ship. I tried to teleport, but you were going too fast. So I ended up staying at sea for a few days until you rescued me."

"Well, you can stay until we get to Yallam. It's about a week away. You'd better get better by then," Isaac said.

Alex was not surprised by Isaac's cold greeting. He wouldn't have expected less from him.

The rest of the party exchanged pleasantries, and they all left Mia behind to tend to Alex.

"Mia, come here," Alex said.

Mia stood up and cocked her head. "Yes, Alex?"

"Just come over here."

After Mia had gotten closer, Alex pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mia. I missed you so much," Alex said into her hair.

"Your hair smells nice, too."

Mia giggled at this and stood up.

"Thank you, Alex. I need to go check on the food."

"Can you get me some, too? It smells delicious."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Mia left the room, a real smile on her face and feeling truly happy for one of the first times after Isaac rejected her.

* * *

**Ok, so I got another attempt at humor. I don't think I did so well, but I can get better. I've noticed a surge in activity in the Golden Sun fanfiction section. I only hope it will only get better. Review, please! I will see you guys next time.**

**Tutien out.  
**


	5. Writer's Block

Hey guys. I'm having a massive writer's block right now, so it might be a long time until an update hits and this explanation is deleted. So, I hope I will see you soon!


End file.
